


Coming into Dock

by pommedeplume



Series: Ready for the Storm [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boats and Ships, Explicit Consent, Islands, Large Cock, Lighthouses, Lube, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Sirius Black, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shipwrecks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pommedeplume/pseuds/pommedeplume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lighthouse Keeper, Sirius Black hasn't seen his lover, the fisherman Remus Lupin, in weeks. When they are reunited passion immediately reignites.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming into Dock

Sirius was washing dishes when he heard Remus enter the lighthouse. His heart fluttered and he smiled at the sound of steps on the wooden floor of the kitchen as his lover approached him from behind. Sirius felt Remus press his torso into Sirius's back, feeling warm and solid. Remus slid his arms around Sirius's waist then leaned around and kissed the side of his neck, giving him chills.

"I've missed you," Remus whispered, his mouth drifting to Sirius's ear.

"I've missed you too," Sirius said, placing the plate he had been washing in the dry rack.

It had been weeks since Remus had gone back out to sea after an unusual break of several months. Sirius treasured these moments when Remus returned. He looked out the window over the sink, his eyes following a seagull. A storm was coming. Remus was back on the island just in time.

"It's going to storm," Sirius observed, his hands scrubbing a bowl.

"I know. I could feel it as I docked. It gets under my skin," Remus said, kissing the nape of Sirius's neck, his hands sliding to clutch the tops of Sirius's thighs.

Remus, of course, referred to his other nature, his dark secret. For a short time, Remus had tried to hide this other part of himself but truths have a way of coming out. Storms brought a change upon Remus, turning him into a dangerous creature of the sea. Thankfully, Sirius's best friend's wife, Lily, had created a special tea that prevented the transformations. They could not, however, stop Remus from feeling the rise of the beast within.

Storms often made Remus anxious and agitated but other times they made him horny. As Remus pushed his pelvis into Sirius's backside, Sirius could feel, rather vividly, which state Remus was feeling right now. Sirius felt his own anatomy mirroring Remus's from within his trousers, and chuckled as he placed the bowl in the dry rack, the last of the dishes now clean.

"I want you," Remus whispered, a low growl into Sirius's ear which he then lightly nibbled.

"I really hadn't noticed," Sirius said, pushing back against the swell of Remus's groin.

Sirius grabbed his towel from the counter and wiped off his hands, feeling Remus's strong grip on his thighs inch slowly inward. Sirius's heart pounded and he felt suddenly alive with arousal and desire. Sirius turned around quickly, staring his hungry lover in the face.

For a moment, Sirius couldn't move. The last rays of sunset lit up Remus's face through the kitchen window, revealing his fine, handsome features. He was a man of twenty-eight, same as Sirius. But his face looked like it had seen so much more life. You'd be forgiven for not noticing the vertical scar on his right eyebrow and the scar that trailed away from the left corner of mouth as the visual of his full, pouty lips, thoroughly masculine jaw-line, his bright brown eyes and honey brown were every bit the distraction. He was breathtakingly gorgeous and he was Sirius's.

"What?" Remus said with a curious grin.

"You. I never cease to be amazed at how beautiful you are," Sirius said.

Remus gave an embarrassed smile, turning away, his cheeks red.

"I could say the same thing about you," Remus said, slowly looking up into Sirius's grey eyes.

Sirius felt his bottom lip quiver and then suddenly his thin lips were on Remus's. Sirius moaned as their lips glided against each other, Remus's breath hot and his tongue a fleeting, welcome stranger. He tasted like the open sea, vast, salty and powerful. In moments like this, Sirius could almost taste Remus's otherworldliness and it was intoxicating.

Remus wrapped an arm around Sirius and pulled him in close, feeling Remus's rigid organ pressing against his own through the cloth of his trousers. Sirius felt dizzy with longing and his hands slid down Remus's sides then around to his firm arse which he squeezed tightly.

Sirius pulled his mouth away from Remus's and leaned down into his neck, sucking hard, eliciting a gasping moan from Remus's mouth. Swiftly, he found Remus's mouth again, pulling back to his lips almost magnetically.

His body tight against Remus's, Sirius felt helpless. When they touched the world melted away and Remus was all there was and all Sirius could ever want. Remus made a hungry growl, and pulled his soft lips away, dragging them across the dark stubble of Sirius's cheek to his ear.

"Upstairs. _Now_ ," Remus demanded.

"Wouldn't miss it," Sirius said and Remus pulled away and marched up the wooden staircase.

Sirius tossed his apron aside and followed Remus, admiring the way his trousers clung to his shapely arse. Inside their bedroom, Remus was leaning against the side of the bed. The sun was barely visible out the window beyond the horizon. Thankfully, Remus has lit the lanterns, giving off warm light.

Sirius's stepped out of his slippers and found his eyes focusing on the impressive tent in the front of Remus's trousers. Sirius smiled and sauntered over, breathing hard, his mind a whirlwind of lust.

Remus gave Sirius a roguish grin as Sirius placed a hand on Remus's thigh, slowly dragging it upward until it reached his bulge and he rubbed his palm in an upward motion, and Remus made a choked gasp. Sirius could feel a damp spot on Remus's trousers and decided it was time to see just how much Remus wanted him right now.

Sirius clutched the sides of Remus's brown cloth trousers and pulled them down, along with his pants, in one quick motion, releasing his prodigious erection from their keep. Sirius slowly dropped to his knees, moving his face close to Remus's shaft. Sirius placed a fingertip at the base of the shaft and slowly dragged up its length, stopping just short of the head, causing it to twitch.

Sirius looked up at Remus who was gazing down at Sirius, completely entranced. Sirius licked his lips then softly bit down on his lower lip. Turning back to Remus's engorgement, Sirius wrapped his long fingers around the base, barely able to stretch them around Remus's girth. It was hot and unbelievably hard. Sirius could feel it pulsing in his hand.

Sirius's hand slid down to Remus's balls. They were heavy and swollen. Poor lad probably hadn't come in weeks. He was probably bursting at the seams by this point. Sirius gently fondled them, feeling their weight shift in his palm and fingers. Remus didn't make a sound but his cock twitched.

"Do they hurt?" Sirius asked.

"A bit," Remus answered.

"No time for wanking at sea lately?" Sirius asked.

"Sure there is. I just like saving it. Saving it for you," Remus admitted.

Sirius felt his own cock twitch in his trousers and he smiled. He suspected his swollen balls hurt more than he was letting on, but he couldn't fault his lover for putting on a brave face. Sirius gently released his balls then moved a hand back to his shaft, rubbing up and down softly.

"I suppose I can't help myself… when I'm here alone, after a long night of watching the coast. I start thinking about how much I wish you here so that I could please you with my mouth. How much I love draining every last drop from your perfect cock with my mouth," Sirius said and pressed his lips to Remus's thick shaft, slowly kissing his way up to the head.

"Fuck," Remus gasped as Sirius arrived at the wide, bright red swell of the head with a flick of his tongue, lapping up the considerable wetness of the tip.

"The thought of pleasing you always makes me want to come," Sirius said and then gripped Remus's shaft with two hands and began to stroke in tandem, Remus's foreskin gliding softly with the motion.

"I've missed this," Sirius said and wet his lips with his tongue, then pressed them to the head and pushed down.

"Ohhh," Remus called out, as Sirius wrapped his lips around the ridge of the head then sucked slowly back up.

Remus inhaled with a gasp and Sirius repeated the motion, forcing Remus to exhale with a moan. Sirius could taste as wetness dripped from the tip of Remus's prick onto his tongue, a bitter and salty foreshadowing of things to come.

Sirius again sucked on the head, but this time a little faster, his hands moving in rhythm. Sirius continued to suck the head, pushing a little more of Remus into his mouth each time. Remus was breathing hard and making soft gasps and moans. Sirius longed to hear the sounds of Remus's climax and to feel and taste his hot spunk on his tongue.

Sirius sucked hard as he removed one hand from Remus's shaft and slid it down to his balls, cupping them and gently tugging, then pushed his mouth slowly down Remus's shaft, taking him as deeply as he could. Getting his mouth around his thickness was no simple task but he had had years of practise now. He knew how much he could take and exactly how to satisfy Remus.

Sirius felt one of Remus's hands touch his shoulder, an unconscious signal that Remus always gave before climax. This only made Sirius suck harder, and increase the grip on his shaft and the tug on his balls.

"Ohhh. Ah. _Shit_ , Sirius!" Remus said, through hard breaths.

Sirius sucked hard and fast, knowing Remus was on the very edge of climax and knowing exactly how close he could get him there without sending him over the precipice. He knew his lover's body. He knew how he tensed up and even the way his cock twitched in his mouth before orgasm.

"Fuck!" Remus moaned and Sirius wrapped his hand around the base of Remus's shaft hard and pulled down on his balls as Remus's cock twitched forcefully.

"Ohhhh," Remus said with a shudder but Sirius held strong.

Remus was breathing hard as Sirius removed his hands, having successfully stopped Remus at the very point of orgasm. Sirius looked up at Remus with a grin as Remus continued to breathe hard.

"Get your clothes off and get on the bed," Remus said.

Sirius stood up, flung off his shirt then quickly pulled off his trousers and pants, tossing them aside. Remus fully removed his clothing then walked over to a small cabinet to pull out the lubricant solution that Lily had shown them how to make.

Sirius watched as Remus slicked up his long, thick shaft with the fluid. He then walked over and Sirius got on his hands and knees as Remus rubbed the fluid into his arsehole, sliding a finger inside.

"Ahh," Sirius said as Remus's finger slid in and out, putting pressure in just the right spot.

Sirius began to stroke himself, longing to be filled and stretched by Remus's cock. Remus's finger twisted and probed, a small delight. Sirius bent over, pressing his face into a pillow and sticking his arse as high up as he could, completely ready for Remus. He felt Remus's finger slide out of his hole and his hands grasp his arse. He thought of how full Remus's balls felt and the thought of Remus exploding inside of him gave him a rush of excitement.

Sirius felt pressure on his arsehole, the familiar sensation of the wide head of Remus's cock resting against him. The pressure increased as Remus pushed inside, even just the tip making him feel stretched.

"Ahh. Oh, God," Sirius groaned as Remus pushed deeper, and Sirius gasped loudly then bit his lip.

Remus moaned from behind as he pulled the head back out and pushed it back in again, just fucking Sirius with the head. Sirius could feel as each thrust stretched him more and more as Remus pushed more of his ample prick inside of Sirius's tight hole, already probing deep enough to hitting the right spot.

Sirius stroked himself absently, his fingers getting sticky from his own arousal, pleasurable tension slowly rising through his body. Sirius suddenly pushed his arse back as far as he could. Remus moaned as Sirius took him deep and held him there, tightly wrapped around his thick shaft.

"Fuck," Remus said softly.

"Take me, Remus. Don't hold back," Sirius urged.

Remus clutched Sirius's arse hard and pulled his shaft slowly out, before plunging it deeply back inside, both of them moaning. Sirius could tell from Remus's voice that he was already back on the edge of climax.

Remus breathed hard as he thrust slowly in and out of Sirius, the lubricant ensuring a gentle glide. Sirius continued to push back with Remus's thrusts, urging him to go faster and harder while he urgently stroked his swollen prick.

Finally, Remus clasped his hands on Sirius's hips and began to making harder thrusts, Remus's heavy balls smacking against Sirius's, leaving a slight, dull ache in their wake.

"Oh god," Remus moaned as he began to pound into Sirius.

There was nothing else like the sensation of being stretched and filled by Remus's cock. When Remus was inside him it was like he was whole and complete. Most of all he felt connected to Remus. It was more than just ecstasy, it was love.

Right now, Sirius's love was moaning as he thrust hard into Sirius's arse, the sensation sending jolts of pleasure through Sirius, his fingers evermore sticky from his pre-come.

" _God_ , Remus. It feels _so_ good," Sirius said and groaned.

Remus began to pound even harder and Sirius leaned up and said, "Pull my hair, please."

Sirius had left his hair in its ponytail with this very intention and Remus didn't let him down on this matter as he gently but firmly wrapped a hand around it and pulled, Sirius's head being forced upwards as he arched his back.

Remus slammed into Sirius, the sounds of their colliding flesh making loud smacks. Sirius frantically stroked himself knowing that Remus wouldn't be able to resist orgasm soon.

Suddenly, Remus groaned loudly and quickly pulled out, surprising Sirius. Remus was breathing hard but not speaking.

"What happened?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing. I nearly came but I'm… I'm not ready to come. I want us to watch each other coming," Remus said.

"Oh," Sirius said and then rolled over onto his back.

Remus got off the bed and put more lubricant on cock. He then climbed back on the bed and wrapped a hand around Sirius's small, curved cock, slicking it up as well.

"Let's watch each other coming together," Remus said, then leaned down and gave Sirius a slow, sensual kiss on the mouth, before leaning back up.

Remus grabbed his cock and placed it back at Sirius's hole. Sirius stared wide eyed as Remus pushed inside and his cock disappeared deep inside of Sirius. It wasn't often that they did it like this. The sight of Remus penetrating him was amazing. To think that he could fit so much inside of him was astounding and arousing. Sirius's hand rapidly slid up and down his now lubricated cock with ease.

His legs wrapped around Remus's back, urging him forward. Remus leaned over, making sure to leave room between their torsos for Sirius to pleasure himself. Remus's face looked intense and like any thrust might send him over the edge. Remus's breath was ragged and his thrusts were hard but Sirius could tell Remus was struggling to keep a steady rhythm. Remus bit down on his lip hard and gazed deeply into Sirius's eyes.

"You're so beautiful and you feel so good, Sirius," Remus said, placing hands on Sirius's shoulders.

"You too," Sirius said and leaned up and kissed Remus softly before falling back to the bed.

Remus began making strained sounds, his breath increasing in speed.

"Ohhhh," Remus moaned, his mouth falling open, his thrusts increasing as he grit his teeth.

Sirius could feel Remus's balls slapping his arse hard as he thrust deeply. Sirius knew neither of them could hold on any longer.

"Fuck! Oh _fuck_ ," Remus groaned and his face began to contort with pleasure.

Remus whimpered as his cock pulsed inside of Sirius. Sirius felt pleasure rush through his body as his prick twitched hard, a slight delay before his hot spunk spurted up his torso in thick bursts.

"Ohh god!" Sirius howled as Remus loudly moaned, still continuing to thrust.

"I love you, Sirius," Remus said, obviously still in the throes of orgasm.

"I love you too," Sirius said and Remus leaned down to kiss Sirius, both still shuddering from pleasure.

They continued to kiss even while Remus continued to gently thrust, his cock going soft and Sirius feeling his come dripping out of him, making him flush with happiness. Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus, pulling him tight against his body as they kissed, no longer for lust but for love. Sirius felt sweaty, euphoric and filled with adoration.

Remus flaccidly fell out of Sirius and their lovemaking was done. Remus slid beside Sirius, putting an arm behind his shoulders, another across his chest and a leg over his legs. Sirius felt sticky and sated. He felt tired and wanted desperately to drift off to sleep. Instead he sighed.

"The sun is down. Time to get to work," Sirius said.

Remus made a disappointed sound but removed his arm and leg from on top of Sirius.

"I know. I'm disappointed too. But if I didn't do my job I might never have rescued you," Sirius said with a smile.

"Have I ever thanked you?" Remus asked.

"Only a thousand times for the last five years," Sirius replied as he slid out of bed.

"Then I'll make it a thousand and one: thank you, Sirius," Remus said.

Sirius chuckled.

"It was nothing. Besides, I'm the one who should be thanking you. You gave my life meaning. You made me whole. I would rescue you a thousand times for only a moment of your love," Sirius said, then leaned over and kissed Remus on the lips once more, before leaving to wash up.

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you read? Feel free to leave a kudos and comments are always appreciated. Consider subscribing to me or following [my blog on tumblr](http://pommedeplume.tumblr.com).
> 
> Interested in more of Ready for the Storm? You can bookmark or subscribe to the Ready for the Storm series for updates.


End file.
